Gary the Writer
by epicluna
Summary: Gary likes writing stories... about him and Ash! However, they aren't together, and Ash is with someone else. So why does Gary care about him! Palletshipping, with a bit of Morpheushipping and Angie bashing :D
1. Chapter 1

Long time, no see! :D

I havent given up on my other story "A Bit of Both", but I have started this one :D I hope you all enjoy it! :)

I do not own Pokemon, sadly :( It belongs to the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company.

Story summary: Gary likes writing stories... about him and Ash! But they aren't together... and Ash is with someone else. So why does Gary care? Palletshipping, with a bit of Morpheushipping and Angie bashing ;)

Plz enjoy and review! ;)

1

_Ash lay his head on my shoulder, breathing in time with me. In the pitch darkness of the night, all I could see was our feet poking out of the blankets and the soft shape of the moon, but I was just focusing on Ash's body heat right next to mine. He was so warm… and on such a cold night, too… I pressed my chest closer to his (if that was possible), and breathed on his neck. He jumped a little, but responded to my advances, pulling himself closer too. I had barely enough time to whisper, "I love you, Ashy-boy…" before we were off again – a whole night of passion, no-one around to disturb or judge us. Only us two… together… forever… _

"That sounds so stupid…" Gary groaned. This was the fifth version of the story now, and none of them had sounded right. Either one of them was out of character, or the setting was wrong, or a _Pidgey feather _had fluttered across the paper and Gary had refused to write on it… It was annoying. Maybe he was developing Yaoi OCD.

"What 'cha doing, Gary?" Tracey poked his head round Gary's bedroom door to find him scribbling on his desk. Gary yelled and frantically covered his paper with his arms. Tracey chuckled and came into the room.

"Nothing!" Gary growled. He shoved the papers into a desk, but not before Tracey caught one on his fingers. Gary went bright red.

"Huh? Is this… Ash?" the Pokemon Watcher frowned. He'd seen a lot of things in his career, but this was the strangest!

"_Ash sighed on my neck. I was in total bliss as we… _WHAAAA?" Tracey's eyes went as big as a Venonat's. Gary banged his head on the desk. But, after 10 minutes of Tracey reading (and laughing at) his stories, Gary had had enough. He pushed Tracey out of the room, forbidding him to mention "the incident" to his grandfather. Tracey dropped the paper and held his hands up defensively. But he barely held back a laugh, and skipped off to the barn to check on the Pokemon. Gary sat back at his desk, which was clean of paper now. He leant back and stared at the ceiling.

"I can never get it right…" Gary sighed to himself. He chuckled a little. "Maybe I need some first-hand experience!" he realised what he'd just said and jammed a fist in his mouth. He couldn't stop thinking about it though – Gary would do anything to be with Ash, including killing Ash's girlfriend Angie. Gary sighed in irritation when he thought of Angie – Ash followed the girl around like a puppy dog, much like the way he used to follow Misty around. And, now that Gary thought about it, he followed May and Dawn around too. He even seemed to be in Iris' footsteps, despite him being older than them all. Gary rocked slowly in his chair.

"Angie's not bad… it's the way Ash follows her around all the time that bugs me…" Gary closed his eyes.

2

"Hey, love!" squealed a girl from the doorframe. Gary sighed.

"Hi, Bella." The brown-haired boy leant forward on his chair and started to tidy up his desk. Bella ran into the room and threw her arms around Gary's neck, almost decapitating him with the force.

"Bella!" Gary gasped for air. Bella let go, giggling.

"What 'cha doing?" the girl asked. Gary face-palmed. The girl was incredibly pretty (in fact, Gary had found out that she was a major fan of his, so he made her the head of his fanclub), but underneath that Barbie physique was… well… more plastic. She had almost no brains – and Gary was seriously regretting picking her up at the bar last night.

"Just writing some stuff, that's all." Gary continued tidying his desk.

"Oh yeah! You're a poet, right?" Bella squealed. Gary pinched his upper nose. This girl was turning out to be just like Dawn – always begging for a poem…

"Sure, why not?" Gary smiled falsely. Bella didn't notice. She vaulted onto the bed and bounced around for a while until she got bored of just watching Gary's back. She got up and tapped his shoulder.

"Gary, why did you pick me as your fanclub leader?"

"Because you're pretty and… uh… cute?"

Bella seemed satisfied, and went back to the bed. After a few minutes, she seemed to have gotten enough brain cells together to ask another question.

"Was I just… a one-night stand?"

Gary was sorely tempted to say, "Yes, you were. You're no Ash, but you're cute. I just don't want you anymore. Now shut up and go away." But he didn't. Instead, he smiled the same sickly smile he had earlier and said, "No, sweetie. I love you. I want to be with you."

Bella blushed brighter. She grabbed the back of his chair and spun it round so he was facing her. She took his hand and guided him to the bed.

3

"_Gary, can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure, Ashy! What?" _

"_Do you… like me?"_

"_Yeah, Ash! Friends forever, like I said last time!"_

_Ash seemed annoyed at this for some reason. I playfully punched his shoulder (it took everything I had to look away from the cute boy, and even more to hurt him physically), and he looked away. _

"_I mean… love… me? I've noticed you looking at me, and I want to know… do you love me?" _

_There was a pause. I shuffled my feet and looked at the black-haired boy standing nervously beside me. I managed a small smile, for his sake. _

"_Yes. I love you, Ashy." The words came rushing out of me, as if something inside me had been waiting to say them forever, which I probably had. _

"_Well, then, Gary…" Ash sighed. I stiffened, afraid of his reaction for once. _

"_Ash?" I asked him. He looked back at me with a glint in his eye. _

"_Kiss me…" he sighed softly. I was taken aback. He leant forward, eyes closed… _

"Gary…" Bella sighed in her sleep. Gary jolted – he had been spacing out again.

_Arceus… I need some air… _Gary thought. But he was trapped – Bella had her arm around him tight, and if he left the room, he'd wake either her or his grandfather up. So Gary started to space out. He imagined Bella's brunette hair turning pitch black, short and spiky. Her eyes became thinner and more masculine, yet kept their cute eyelashes. Her voice became incredibly deep and husky. Her chest shrank (a LOT), and her legs became just a tiny bit longer. Before Gary knew it, he'd envisioned Ash right next to him!

"I'm in sooo deep…" Gary chuckled quietly. Bella/Ash turned over, still muttering Gary's name. Gary sighed. He blinked a few times, and the image of Ash turned back into Bella. Gary's eyes felt very heavy after using so much brain power, and soon he had drifted off too.

4

His mind soon wafted to the memory of his last encounter with Ash. It usually did that. He hated this memory – he was such a douche to Ash. Even though it was two years ago, just before Ash had gone to Isshu, it still made Gary cringe to know that he had tormented Ash like that…

5

Ash was walking back to Pallet Town through Viridian Forest, and Gary was walking to Viridian City when they met on the path.

"Gary!" Ash had grinned. He pulled a Pokeball off his belt, simply begging to be beaten up in a battle. Gary cocked an eyebrow and took one off his own belt.

"Ready to be beaten, Ashy-boy?" Gary smirked. Ash stomped his foot and furrowed his brow. It was such a cute action that Gary had trouble not laughing.

"No way, Gary! I'm gonna beat you this time, for sure!" Ash had then thrown the Pokeball into the field, revealing a huge Torterra. Gary's smirk grew more pronounced. He threw his Arcanine onto the field. It knocked the Torterra out in one Fire Blast. Ash growled and threw in another Pokemon.

"This one'll beat your Arcanine!" Ash had grinned. Gary recognised the glint in his eye that he always got when battling, no matter how hard the situation. A Buizel popped out of the ball, crossing its arms. In a fury of Aqua Jets and Sonic Booms, Buizel swung the victory. Gary withdrew Arcanine with a shrug. Buizel was practically falling over with the energy used on his attacks. Ash knew this, but he had faith in his Pokemon. But Ash had to see sense when Gary threw out his second Pokemon, a Scizor. Ash switched Buizel with his trusty Pikachu, knowing full-well that Buizel was exhausted.

"Scizor, use Steel Wing!"

"Pikachu, tackle it with Iron Tail!"

The two attacks met in mid-air, causing a loud bang. The Pokemon fell to the ground, both panting hard. Scizor unleashed a huge Fury Swipes attack, making poor Pikachu dodge for his life! Scizor was getting tired from using repeated attacks, and Pikachu finished off the bug type with a Thundershock. It was down to Pikachu and Gary's last Pokemon, Umbreon.

"Ready to give up, Ashy-boy?" Gary sneered. Ash clenched his fists tighter. He ordered a Thunderbolt from Pikachu, but Umbreon dodged. The dark type Eeveelution powered up a Shadow Ball and launched it at Pikachu, hitting it in the face. Ash gasped and ran up to his unconscious best friend. Gary withdrew Umbreon and walked over to Ash, who was cradling Pikachu in his arms. A sense of déjà vu happened – wasn't this almost exactly like the last time they had battled, before Ash went to Sinnoh?

"Guess I gotta get stronger, huh Gary?" Ash smiled despite his loss. Gary felt a tiny bit of sympathy towards the younger boy, but, being Gary, he concealed it with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'd say! Your Torterra was too slow – one Fire Blast shouldn't knock it out, just weaken it. I mean, my Arcanine is one of the best, but seriously? And then your Buizel… using all its energy on a few attacks, and then relying on you to switch it out? Pfft. And your Pikachu. You can train that mouse all you like, Ashy-boy, but you'll never get it to completely obey you." Gary regretted every sentence he was saying, but it was too late. Ash was staring at Gary as if his whole world had come down around him. A tear began to roll down his cheek. Gary jumped back – had he really hurt Ash that much? Ash stood up on shaky legs, still clutching at Pikachu.

"Hey, get over it, Ash!" Gary sighed. "It's not as if you were a good trainer in the first place!" he slapped his hand over his mouth. Ash swivelled round to glare at his rival.

"I hate you, Gary Oak!" the boy turned back round and ran all the way home.

6

"Ash…" Gary whispered.

"Huh?" Bella woke up. It was the next day in the Orokana residence (Bella's last name is Orokana, which means "stupid" in Japanese), and Gary was talking in his sleep again. Bella nudged him, making him fall out of the bed. He woke up with a jolt, scrambling around for his clothes. He'd planned this out – fall out of the bed, pretend to be late for work, and then leave the house ASAP. He'd done this many times in the last two years, and he was a pro at escaping girl's (and boy's) houses now.

"What's wrong, Hun?" Bella assumed an alluring pose on the bed, attempting to get Gary back. The boy pulled his clothes on, inwardly grinning at how ingenious his plan was.

"I'm late for work, sweetie!" Gary dropped a kiss on her forehead and ran down the stairs. Bella gasped. She wrapped the duvet around her and jogged after him.

"Will you be back?"

Gary flinched. This was the make-or-break point.

"Probably…" Gary turned to face Bella. The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"But we'll always be together, right? That's what you said!" Bella's voice raised a few decibels. Gary swooped in and caught her in his arms, stunning her for a moment. He kissed her cheek.

"We're like the two poles of a magnet, Hun!" Gary smiled. "We can't stay apart!" Bella smiled back.

"You got that from manga, didn't you?" Bella accused lightly.

"Yeah." Gary grinned. Bella giggled and kissed his nose. Gary let her go and left the house, shutting the door tight behind him. He celebrated a bit at getting out of there, and then ran off home sharpish.

7

"Look what the Persian dragged in…" Tracey smirked. Gary glared at him and his "witty" pun, stalking off to his room.

"Hey, Casanova!" Tracey called. Gary was in no mood for the Watcher just then, and slammed the bedroom door in his face.

"I got a package for you!" came Tracey's muffled voice.

"It's just the papers on stone evolution… put it on the table and I'll get it later…" Gary led on his bed and closed his eyes.

"It's not from the lab!"

"Who then?"

"Uh… It doesn't say. It just says, 'to Gary'!"

"Open it!" Gary was starting to get irritated.

"No! I can't be bothered!" Tracey bit his lip and tried not to laugh. Gary got up with a loud groan, opened the door, and snatched the package from a chuckling Tracey. Gary slit open the brown paper covering the package and stared at the contents. It was Ash's half of their Pokeball, and a letter. Gary didn't notice the letter. He stared at Ash's half of the Pokeball for what felt like an eternity. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes, and he let them flow. Ash was in Sinnoh right now, with that trashy Angie. Dawn and Brock had left him a while ago, and Iris and Dent (his Isshu companions) had left too. So, not wanting to come back to Kanto with Brock, Ash had gone to Sinnoh.

"Ashy…" Gary whimpered. What was happening to him? He was Gary Motherf*cking Oak! Famous trainer and researcher! He wiped his tears away viciously. He shouldn't be crying… He finally noticed the letter. Gary took it gingerly, as if it was a bomb. He opened it and took out the single sheet of paper inside.

8

_Hi Gary!_

_It's Ash, obviously!_ _I don't have my Pokegear anymore, because my Torterra swallowed it (and you'll probably be calling me a douche right now, but it was pretty funny!), so I'm writing you this! _

_Me and Angie are doing well. Pikachu is okay too. He hasn't been travelling with me for a while, since I've been with Angie. So he's with the Day Care Centre. Luckily Angie works there, so he's fine. _

_I've sent you my half of the Pokeball because I'm never coming back. I've sent my mom a letter too, and Misty, Brock, May, Max and everyone else. Sorry Gary. I know you feel awful for that last time. But hey – you're Gary Oak! You can rise above me, the pathetic trainer, right? _

_And if you ever want a battle, you know where to find me! Sinnoh!_

_So, friends forever, and see ya! _

_Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (and Angie says hi!) _

Gary growled. Ash was never coming back?

"ASH!" Gary suddenly yelled. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Knew it!" Tracey chuckled. Although Gary should have been annoyed that Tracey was listening in, the distressed researcher couldn't care less. All that mattered now was meeting Ash for one last time.

"I can't leave it like that!" Gary shouted as he ran out of his house.

STAY TUNED! :D


	2. Chapter 2

*phew!* :D

I liked doing this chapter :D "kawaii!", as a fangirl would say! XD

Just to clear something up – the text in _italics _is Gary's fanfic stories, or little fantasies he has. They don't actually happen in the story. Sorry! :D

I unfortunately do not own Pokemon :'( wish I did though, coz it would be AWESOME :D however, it does belong to the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company.

I might not upload again for a while, since I have GSCE coursework and stuff, so enjoy this chapter! :D

See ya soon! :P

1

_"Gary! All these people staring… I-I…" _

_"Sssh, Ashy! It's okay… Just stay with me… please…" _

_I looked into Ash's golden eyes, and he looked into mine. _

_"Okay… For you, Gary…" _

_I could see the fear in his eyes, overshadowing everything he'd ever thought, every emotion he'd felt, every sensation he'd known – and it was all down to me. I loved my Ashy-boy, and now that I had him with me on the dance floor, I never wanted this night to end… _

2

Three days after he'd left home, Gary Oak arrived in Sinnoh. He'd made a collect call to Professor Rowan, and the old timer had agreed to drive him all the way to Hearthome City, a mere 20 minutes from the Day Care Centre where Angie worked.

"Hey there, Gary!" boomed Professor Rowan. Gary waved to the old man as he stepped onto the platform. The boat journey had taken two days, and it had felt like an eternity. Rowan took Gary under his arm, and the two of them sat down in the car to go to Hearthome.

3

Gary and Rowan were chattering about the latest techniques for catching wild Pokemon when a blond-haired boy in an orange stripy jumper leapt out in front of Rowan's car, waving his hands and yelling at them to stop. Rowan slammed his foot down on the brake, making the car skid to a halt just in front of the boy. Gary held on for dear life. The boy ran up to the driver's window and knocked on it. Rowan wound it down hurriedly.

"What is it, boy? You could have been killed!" Rowan shouted furiously.

"Hurry! My Empoleon has been hurt! If you don't hurry up and help, I'll fine you a million dollars! You have ten seconds! Ten, nine, eight…" the boy stared at his Poketch, counting the seconds. Rowan and Gary stared back at the boy, unable to comprehend what he'd said.

"Arrgh! Don't just sit there! Help my Empoleon!" the boy opened the car door and tugged on Rowan's arm. Gary shrugged and undid his seatbelt, getting out of the car to help the boy. The boy rolled his eyes. "Finally!"

"What was your name?" Gary asked. The boy smirked.

"Barry, the son of Palmer, the Battle Frontier Tower Tycoon for this region. I'm from Twinleaf Town. I was in the Sinnoh League – don't you remember me?" Barry pronounced his short auto-biography with great pride, as if he was incredibly smug of his achievements. When Gary reminded him of his Empoleon, Barry went berserk.

"ARRGH! Empoleon, don't worry! We're coming!" Barry rushed off at the speed of light to his Pokemon. Gary stood there, bemused. Rowan honked the horn on the car, and Gary remembered his own mission. They sped off down the road towards Hearthome City once again.

4

"Thanks, Professor. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know." Gary thanked Rowan profusely.

"No need to worry, boy!" boomed Rowan. Gary wondered if that was a common phrase here – Dawn was always saying it too. "I'll be off now!" Gary waved the old man goodbye, and set off himself to Solaceon Town.

"OI!" yelled a familiar voice. Gary turned round to see Barry panting behind him. The blond boy growled at Gary. "I've just been running after a jeep, looking for you!" Barry panted.

"Well, so-rry, but I'm busy. Take it out on someone who cares." Gary whipped back with a hint of his old arrogance.

"Hmph! That's it! I challenge you to a battle!" Barry pointed at Gary's face. The brunette rolled his eyes again.

"I've told you! I'm busy!" Gary set off again.

"What's so important that you turn down a battle? You have Pokemon, right? So let's go!" Barry followed him into the shadows of Route 209.

"I… have to give someone very important a message." Gary mumbled. He didn't want this kid to know who it was – for all he knew, Barry could be one of Ash's spies! _That'd make a great story… _Gary chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Barry niggled.

"Someone important." Gary sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, like, in the League tables?"

"Something like that…" Gary chuckled again. Ash had come in the Top 4 of the Sinnoh League, something that Gary was incredibly proud of Ash doing. Gary would never admit it, but he was glad Ash had continued his Pokemon journey, and not given up. Even if he did meet Angie…

5

All the way to Solaceon Town, Barry constantly talked. It was as if someone had put a fast-forward button on his jaw. He talked about how he aims to be the best of the best (Gary had to laugh at that – it was such a typical newbie thing), how he longs to meet all the members of all the Elite Four one day, and how he aspires to be as great as his father. Every sentence made the researcher want to punch the smug kid in the face, but Gary steeled himself to keep walking, thoughts of Ash propelling his steps. But, eventually, Gary grew tired of the non-stop yacking.

"Are we there yet?" Gary asked his annoying companion.

"Nearly. Anyway, what do you do? Like, for a living?" Barry asked.

"I'm a researcher." came the cold reply.

"Huh. Sounds boring. Hey, what's your name? You look kinda familiar!"

Gary swung round to face the kid once and for all. He tried to mimic Barry's tone in his speech: "My name's Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Samuel Oak. I'm from Pallet Town. I've been in the Indigo and the Johto Leagues. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Barry was shocked. "You're from Pallet Town?"

Gary fell back. "Didn't you hear anything else I said?"

Barry waved a hand in front of him. "Yeah, yeah, Gary Oak, was in a few Leagues. I've Googled you. Don't sweat it, old timer."

Gary was taken aback to hear that someone had "Googled" him (whatever that was), and more annoyed to be called an "old timer". But he regained his composure.

"Anyway, you're from Pallet Town?" Barry asked suspiciously. Gary nodded. "Do you know a kid called Ash?"

Gary gasped. Barry knew Ash? "Y-yeah! I… know him! How do you know him?" Barry sighed.

"He's my rival. Gotta say, that kid's got talent. I mean, he's a little weird, but on the whole, you have to admit he's a good trainer." Barry winked at Gary. "Never stops talking about his old rival Gary, either!"

Gary almost fainted in delight. "Really?"

Barry nodded. The brunette jumped in the air and laughed.

"Catch ya later, kid! I got an old rival to see!" and with that, Gary ran to Solaceon Town, not caring about poor Barry standing in the middle of the path.

6

"I'll try again…" Gary pinched the top of his nose. "Does a girl called Angie work in Solaceon Town?"

The reception lady looked briefly at her out-dated computer. "No."

"Please try again! I have to know!"

The lady tapped some keys. "Yes."

"Finally! Where does she live?"

The lady tapped some more keys. "It doesn't say."

"Can you ask someone?"

The lady looked despairingly at Gary. "No."

7

_I was scared, for once. Ash had been really badly hurt, and I had no idea what to do. He kept calling for me to help him, but how was I supposed to tell him that I couldn't be there for him anymore? I want to tell him that I'd be there for him, always. I miss our warm nights in each other's arms. _

_"Gary! I need you!" Ash kept calling. I didn't know what to do… so I let go of him. And I regret it every day. I want his breath on my neck, his arms round my waist. No-one else will do. I want my Ashy-boy. _

8

"Arrgh…" Gary growled at the floor. He had stumbled back into Route 209 for some reason, and was feeling depressed. He sat down on a conveniently placed mossy rock and scuffed at the earth with his boot.

"Hi! Are you lost?" asked a girl. Gary looked up. The girl smiled at him. For a second, he thought that it was Misty, since they looked kind of the same. But then he realised it wasn't someone he knew, and he looked back at the floor.

"Uh, mister?" the girl giggled. Gary looked back up. The girl had green hair and brown, mischievous eyes. She was a cutie, and Gary was already planning his advances. Gary grinned back at her.

"I'm fine thanks." He got up and started towards Solaceon Town again.

"Are you sure?" the girl followed him. Gary nodded. Then he remembered: "You wouldn't have happened to see a girl named Angie, would you?"

The girl laughed loudly. "Yeah!"

Gary grinned wider. "Do you know where she is?"

The girl pointed to herself. Gary leapt back.

"You're Angie?"

"The very same!" Angie poked her tongue out at Gary.

Gary didn't know what to feel, or say. He was face-to-face with Ash's new girlfriend, the person who he hated the most in the world, the one who he would dearly love to kill, just to spend the night in Ash's arms. But he was frozen to the spot.

8

"So, heading into Solaceon Town?" Angie asked. Gary nodded stiffly.

"Angie… do you know a guy called Ash Ketchum?" Gary whispered.

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend!" Angie smiled. Each word cut Gary like a knife. Angie was killing him…

"Stay away from him!" Gary yelled suddenly. The woods turned deathly silent. Angie's eyes grew wider, and she stepped back a little.

"Huh?" she stammered. Gary closed his eyes tight.

"I love Ash Ketchum. I've known him since we were born. And two years ago, I said something horrible to him, something that even Paul would be ashamed of. No, wait, Paul says meaner things than that…" Gary smiled despite himself. Angie grew more frightened every second. This was like an evil villain's monologue before the battle!

"But, now you're with him, I can't be. And it tears me up inside… I'm used to being the one that makes Ash hurt, and I regret it every time, but now he's hurting me. I guess it's my turn, in a way." Gary scuffed the earth again.

"I don't care! He's mine! And he's not gay!" Angie yelled.

"I know that, stupid!" Gary blew back arrogantly. _Oops, better keep on her good side… if she's anything like Misty, she'll have my head off! _

"Please, take me to him." Gary pleaded. Angie observed the sudden change of character – maybe it really was hurting him.

"Fine. But nothing more." Angie swivelled round and power-walked to Solaceon Town. Gary smirked.

9

"Ash!" Angie called. They walked into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Ash poked his head round the bedroom door.

"Angie!" Ash cried. He vaulted across the room and hugged her tightly. Gary couldn't help but cringe – this was gross… "I've missed you, Angie!" Ash laughed.

"Aww, Ash!" Angie smiled. She patted the boy on the head like a dog, and Ash sprang back, metaphorical tail wagging.

"Ash?" Gary said quietly. Ash sprang up; posture completely changing now that he noticed the other boy. He even glared a little.

"Gary Oak?" Ash whispered. Gary smiled sheepishly. _Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out! _Gary longed to say, but he feared what would happen if his old arrogance came into the context. "It's been a long time, Gary." Ash said in a monotony voice, like a robot. Gary had imagined Ash leaping into his arms and hugging him just like Angie, but instead he got the cold robot Ash. No-one knew this Ash, and it was Gary's fault for even making him exist.

"Ashy-boy!" Gary took it upon himself to get the conversation flowing. "I got that letter the other day! It gave my grandpa one heck of a big scare!" Gary chuckled. Best not the mention the fright it had given _him_…

"Yeah, I bet!" Ash allowed a small smile to creep through the robot façade. "How's he holding up?"

"Good, thanks." Gary answered. There was a small pause. No-one knew what to say, though everyone had a million questions on their mind.

"So, Gary, you used to be Ash's rival?" Angie said steely. Gary nodded.

"Best friends forever now!" Gary nudged Ash into the conversation. Ash just glared back. He looked like he wanted to nod back, but his eyes were focused. Angie bit her lip. Her boyfriend was acting strangely, and it was all down to Gary. Ash was so lovable – everyone he met seemed to warm up to his cute personality, and he always managed to make even the emo Paul smile a little.

10

_I was standing in what seemed to be a normal classroom. Desks, chairs, books, girls in Japanese uniform. The thing was, I didn't notice these everyday things. The thing I was most focused on was Ash, sitting in the desk right next to mine. He was listening intently to the teacher's lecture, head forward, eyes bright. However, the lecture was on algebra, something we were meant to be taking notes on, and Ash hadn't even picked up his pen. I wondered what he was doing. I waved a hand in front of his face, and he blinked several times, head bobbing like one of those Churchill nodding dog toys. _

_"Daydreaming again, Ashy-boy?" I sniggered. Ash blushed and started scribbling the notes on the blackboard. I chuckled and started taking notes too. I can't wait 'till after school… _

11

After some cookies and tea, the trio were sat on the sofa in an uncomfortable silence. What were they supposed to say? Gary was thinking, "I hate you, Angie, for taking away my Ash…" Angie was probably thinking, "What has some over Ash? I wonder who that guy really is…" Ash wasn't thinking anything, as his robot façade had reached his mind. Finally, someone talked.

"Gary…" Ash whispered. Gary looked at him expectantly. "I'm staying with Angie. Did Misty put you up to this? Or May? Brock? They must all be missing me. But I…" Ash closed his eyes. "I… don't… care… what they think!" Ash exploded. His eyes snapped open, and in them was such a fierce glare that both Gary and Angie flinched.

"Ash!" Gary and Angie gasped. Ash closed his eyes and sat down on the sofa. Angie turned to Gary.

"Maybe it's best if you leave, Mr Oak." Angie said, unwilling to say his first name. That would mean they were friends. Gary just nodded. He walked out of the door, sparing one glance back at Ash, who was being kissed by Angie. The part that killed Gary wasn't the fact she was kissing him. It was the fact that it wasn't him that was kissing Ash.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE PALLETSHIPPING! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! :D

This one was actually quite hard to write! I know I didn't follow the rules, and I had Ash's viewpoint in here as well as Gary's. I wanted it to be just Gary's viewpoint, but halfway through I realised that I'd written Ash's, and I couldn't be bothered to change it. But whatever! XD

If you do not know this by now, you are either extremely unobservant, or you have been under a rock for a million years: I do NOT own Pokemon. It belongs to the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company. I wish I did though – that would be sweeeeet! :D

Enjoy the chapter! :P R+R! :D

1

_"What can be so wrong that he's locked himself in his room for however long?" I thought aloud. Delia, Ash's mom, shook her head, indicating that she had no idea. My hands were sore from wringing them too much – I was sure they were going red, but I didn't dare look away from Ash's bedroom door to check. _

_"Gary…" moaned Ash from behind the door. I flinched – I'd been chastised harshly for going in there the last time. I wanted to see Ashy-boy so badly… The moans continued, and it hurt me deep inside to hear them. _

2

"I know I was a little unexpected, but that Angie has no right to shove me out like that!" Gary grumbled. Barry shrugged. Gary held his head in his hands, clutching his hair. The boys were sat in a café in Hearthome City. Barry had caught up to Gary when the brunette was wandering aimlessly through Route 209, reeling from his experience. Barry had niggled Gary until he had told him everything – his feelings for Ash, why he was there, and what had happened with Angie.

"A _little _unexpected?" Barry chuckled. But he changed tactics when he saw Gary glaring at him. "Well, Ash isn't gay, is he?" Barry slurped on his Slushie. Gary glared at the blonde again through his fingers. He hated that word, "gay". He had no idea why – he WAS gay, and he was fine with everyone who was. But he just hated the word for some reason. It was kind of a label, and Gary didn't like being labelled as anything.

"No, he isn't…" Gary muttered. He wished Barry didn't have to talk so loud – a family was sat right behind them, tutting at the boys.

"And neither is Angie." Barry stated the obvious. "So, Angie might think that you were trying to come on to Ash."

"I was!" Gary said indignantly. Barry smirked and licked the side of his Slushie where some liquid had trickled out. He stopped when he saw Gary staring at him. "What?" Barry demanded. Gary chuckled.

"You're so immature!" the brunette smirked. Barry slammed down his Slushie and stood up, pointing at Gary.

"I'm not immature! I challenge you to-"

"Anything else, boys?" a waitress came over, interrupting Barry's challenge. Gary sighed in relief.

3

"Ash…" Angie sighed. She pulled herself closer to her boyfriend, nuzzling his chest. Ash smiled. He held Angie tighter. They were under the bedclothes, enjoying an afternoon alone.

"Angie, why did Gary come here? He didn't get a chance to explain." Ash asked quietly. Angie stiffened.

"Uh, he wanted a battle!" Angie replied quickly. Best not to say what he really came for! Ash shrugged.

"That's not so bad. He musta thought it would be a good way to make up for the last one we had. He was probably planning on losing… the idiot!" Ash clenched his fist. Angie stared at the black-haired boy worriedly. Ash clutched the bed sheets in his angst. "Yeah… he probably thought that would make me happy! Since we're never gonna see each other again… And why would I want to? I don't want to see that smug, opinionated face ever again! Why did he come here? His smug, stupid, perfect, rich, poncy face ruining my life again and again!" Ash punched his pillow, frightening Angie. She'd never seen him this worked up! Ash was normally so calm, so sweet – this was actually scary!

"Ash! Calm down!" Angie cried. She grabbed his arm and tugged it, making him fall onto her. Her breath was knocked out of her – he was too heavy.

"Sorry, love…" Ash apologised, rolling off her. He misjudged the distance and rolled right onto the floor, hitting his head on the laminated surface. Angie didn't bother helping him get up – not out of malice; she was just a little creeped out. She tucked the blankets over her and fell asleep. Ash just lay there, shivering a little. He missed Angie's arms, even though all he had to do was get up off the floor to reach them. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, thinking over his and Gary's last encounter. Why was Gary so intent on meeting Ash? He'd seemed very convinced that he'd get whatever he'd come to Sinnoh for. Forgiveness? Ash had been a bit harsh, saying that he hated Gary. Ash squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't hate Gary. He was just a bit bitter after the battle, and especially after Gary had said those things about him and his Pokemon. Really, it should be Gary that was apologising. Ash opened his eyes. But, as he had thought earlier, maybe that was what Gary wanted? To apologise to Ash? Ash groaned. There was nothing for it. He'd have to meet Gary again, and confront him about it.

"Ange, I'm going out." Ash whispered. Angie slightly stirred at his deep voice, but stayed asleep. Ash kissed her cheek lightly, got dressed, and went out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

4

Gary had to get out of there, and fast. The guy who Barry had set him up with was rude, obnoxious, self-obsessed, and most of all, annoying. Gary was really starting to regret agreeing to this "date", especially since this guy had battled Ash in the past. Gary had had to laugh at that – how many rivals did the poor kid have?

"So, what do you think of Ash's battling style? Pathetic, right?" the guy twirled his fork in the air. Gary shrugged. The guy smirked.

"Ash is a weak trainer. But, for some reason, he's not like all the others out there. He's a little… different." the guy admitted. Gary nodded, finally tuning into something good the guy was saying. _Jeez, no wonder Ash was so annoyed. If he's constantly being put down by this guy, and God knows Paul is always insulting him, then he sure didn't want to hear more abuse from me! But I didn't know… _Gary thought. The guy suddenly winked at Gary.

"I'm gonna head out… wanna come with me?" the guy smirked. Gary yawned and shook his head.

"It's been a long night – I'm heading to the Pokemon Centre." Gary closed the conversation with a wave, leaving the stunned guy with the cheque.

5

_"Gary, which one do you want?" a young Ash asked me excitedly. _

_"I want a Charmander, because it totally suits my fiery personality!" I chuckled, striking a pose. Ash pouted. _

_"I want the Charmander!" young Ash grumbled. I patted him on the head. _

_"Fine, Ashy-boy. When we grow up, you can have the Charmander. I'll have the Squirtle!" I grinned. Ash looked up at me with a gleam in his eye. _

_"And I'll beat you, Gary Oak!" Ash looked determined. And who could blame him? He was just a cute little thing… And destined to be the greatest Master the world has ever seen. _

6

Ash ran down the well-worn Route 209 in total darkness. The late night departure was useful for one thing – Gary liked to be pampered in the lap of luxury, so Ash figured that the bright, welcoming night lights of Hearthome City would attract Gary more than the abandoned barn near the outskirts of Solaceon Town. He realised that he knew Gary more than he ought to, and it made him a little uncomfortable.

7

Gary scuffed his boots on the shiny Pokemon Centre floor. It was so well-kept by the resident Blissey that he could almost see his face in it. He had to face the truth. Ash was never going to accept him, let alone make him a big part of his life. Maybe he should just go back to chasing girls and guys…

"Excuse me, is Gary Oak staying here?" panted a voice. Gary looked up at the Centre counter to see a puffed-out black-haired boy, leaning against the counter for support. His hat was askew, and his trainers were filthy. The Blissey wasn't going to be happy about having to clean up his footprints…

"Yes, Mr Ketchum!" the bright Nurse Joy smiled. Her name fit her personality well – except when she said she wanted to see your Pokemon again! "He's right over there." the Nurse pointed to a dumbstruck Gary. Ash thanked her and walked over to the brunette, sitting down next to him. Ash smiled, and it was like the sun had come out. Gary looked into his eyes, and saw himself reflected in their deep golden irises.

"Gary, why did you come to Sinnoh?" Ash asked. Gary took his hand. _"Because I want you, Ash." _

That's what Gary would have said, if this had been his fanfiction. Instead, the ever-cocky Gary smirked at Ash.

"Because I want a rematch!" Gary grinned. Ash grinned back, glad that Gary wasn't looking so depressed.

8

_"Gary, no more, please!" panted a voice from behind the door. _

_"Just…" groaned another._

_Pikachu raised an eyebrow. He knew better than to question his master, but in this case… what the hell? The voices stopped, and there was a bit of rustling. Pikachu didn't really want to see what happened next. He'd had too many… experiences of this sort for his liking. He turned tail and fled to the backyard, just as the voices started again. _

9

Ash and Gary stood at opposite ends of the battlefield. They both pulled out a Pokeball from their belts, perfect timing, and threw them into the air. An Arcanine came out of Gary's Pokeball, a Torterra from Ash's.

"Torterra! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered.

"Arcanine! Fire Blast!" Gary called. The attacks collided, Fire Blast igniting the leaves.

"Arcanine! ExtremeSpeed!" grinned Gary. Ash stood firm. Arcanine whipped up the leaves into a fiery tornado that was sent spiralling into Torterra. The grass type was bowled over, but didn't faint.

"I see you got some training in!" laughed Gary. Ash struck a pose, but was still focused on the battle.

"Energy Ball!" cried Ash. Torterra fired up the attack in record time, and flew it to Arcanine. It slammed into the fire type, exploding on impact. Arcanine was almost down for the count, but still in the running.

"You can do it, Arcanine! Flame Wheel!" the Not-So-Legendary Pokemon burst into flames and span into a wheel, launching itself at Torterra. The clever Continent Pokemon powered up another Energy Ball, but it missed, and Arcanine slammed into poor Torterra, knocking it unconscious.

"Torterra!" Ash yelled. He growled a bit at Gary, who just stood there looking nonplussed. _"If his point was to apologise, he's going the wrong way about it!" _Ash thought.

The two rivals locked eyes, both on fire. The Pokemon battle was far from over, but they both knew that this was going to be the hardest match of their lives.

STAY TUNED FOR THE EXCITING FINALE! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again! XD

It is finally here! The grand finale of "Gary the Writer"! :)

It's always sad when I end a story, and this one was particularly sad :'( I've grown way too attached to it! XD

Another little reminder: the stuff in _italics _is Gary's made up stories! Nothing to do with me or the actual storyline! :D

As usual, I don't own Pokemon. It is owned by the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company. :P

So, what's gonna happen? Who will win the epic battle? There's only one way to find out… FIGHT! XD

1

_Ash had his earphones in, head bobbing along to the beat. He never took that stupid iPod off – he even listened to it in the bath! So, one day, I decided to have some fun… Ash was just walking along the hallway with a bunch of laundry in his arms, bobbing along to his little iPod. I grinned. I snuck up behind him (I didn't have to – he wouldn't have heard me coming!) and grabbed his waist, pulling him towards me. He let out a little yelp, dropping the load of laundry. The clothes scattered all over the floor, but I didn't care. Ash turned to me indignantly, shouting about how much of a jerk I was. Again, I didn't care. I took out one of his earphones with my teeth, grazing his cheek with my lips. He shivered a little. I took the earphone out of my mouth and grinned. He got the message. _

_"Ya know, I hate this song…" Ashy-boy mumbled. He threw his iPod onto the sofa, and led me upstairs. _

2

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash cried. He threw the Pokeball onto the battlefield, popping it open. A proud Buizel stood there, taunting Arcanine. Arcanine blew some smoke from its nostrils.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Gary called. Arcanine complied, spewing a river of fire at the water type. Buizel dodged, and jumped high into the air.

"No way!" yelled Gary. Ash smirked.

"Buizel, Sonic Boom!" Buizel's tail glowed white, and the water type swung it from side to side, releasing blades of sound at Arcanine. The giant tiger Pokemon was hit repeatedly. Gary growled. "Now, Aqua Jet!" Ash demanded.

"Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed!" the fire type ran quickly out of the way, releasing fire from its mouth on the way. Buizel was hit, but not out yet. Arcanine was getting tired.

"Water Gun!" Ash commanded.

"Take Down!" Gary called. The attacks met head-on. Buizel was barely affected, but Water Gun and the recoil from Take Down had weakened Arcanine considerably. The Not-So-Legendary Pokemon fainted, and was returned by Gary.

3

"This should teach you a lesson, Ash! Go, Scizor!" Gary threw in another ball. Scizor struck a stance, taunting Buizel. Ash commanded a Sonic Boom from Buizel that hit Scizor's pincer, but was deflected off it.

"What?" Ash cried. Scizor chuckled.

"Tough luck, Ashy-boy!" Gary snickered. "Use Swift, Scizor!" The bug type unleashed a strain of stars from its pincers. Buizel was caught in the middle, shielding its head from the damage.

"Quick! Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Buizel complied, sending out a jet of water that surrounded its body. It launched itself forward, hitting Scizor's stomach.

"Nice move, Ash! But not good enough!" Gary pulled a face. "Steel Wing!" Scizor's wings grew white, and he flew forward, hitting Buizel with one of its wings. The water type was finally down for the count, and fell backwards into Ash's arms.

"Buizel! Are you okay, buddy?" Ash asked anxiously. Buizel nodded weakly.

"Nice training! But my Pokemon are still stronger!" the brunette Researcher still teased Ash. Gary still had two Pokemon, whereas Ash only had one. "_This is intense!" _thought Ash. "_He's really trying hard!"_

"Ready to give up, Ashy-boy?" Gary mocked. Ash shook his head vigorously. "Thought as much!" Gary laughed. Scizor laughed too.

3

_Ashy-boy was yawning his head off. I was tired too, but I resisted the temptation to lie down. Ash's head nodded a few times, his eyes wearily closing. _

_"No, Ash!" I shook him awake harder than I intended. "You gotta stay awake!" I persisted. Ash opened his eyes halfway and stared at the clock._

_"Okay, this is it everybody!" yelped the TV presenter excitedly. The countdown began. _

_"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" I mouthed along to the cheering crowds on the TV. Ash was more awake now, and he cuddled closer to me. "Six! Five! Four!" Ash leaned closer to my mouth. "Three! Two! One!" Ash pressed his lips to mine, his eyes wide open for fear of falling asleep. _

_"Happy New Year!" screamed the world. I didn't scream with them. Ashy-boy was kissing me, on New Year's! Our lips moved in synchronisation, tongue grazing each others, hands feeling every part of one another. We moved slightly apart just as the New Years fireworks ended… but then the real fireworks began! _

4

"Pika!" shouted the little mouse Pokemon by Ash's side.

"Pikachu, you want in?" Ash asked. The electric type nodded. Ash grinned. "Okay then! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash pointed to the battlefield, and Pikachu ran right into the centre. In light of their last battle, Ash expected Gary to frown upon Ash's choice of Pokemon. In the old days, Gary would have mocked the electric mouse, saying that it was no match for his Pokemon. But Gary had changed. He wasn't so much of a fool as he was, nor was he as arrogant. The raven-haired boy across the field had changed him. So Gary just stood there, no detectable emotion on his face. Ash was confused – why didn't Gary mock him?

"Fine. Scizor, use Metal Claw!" Gary shouted.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail to counter!" Ash commanded. The two attacks collided, but the Pokemon were unharmed. Pikachu used Volt Tackle as its next attack, which hit the bug type dead centre, knocking it backwards. Swirls formed in Scizor's eyes, marking it unconscious. Pikachu was the victor!

"Impressive, Ashy-boy! But no match for Umbreon!" Gary threw Umbreon's ball into the field.

5

"Breon!" the dark type cooed. Pikachu nodded to it.

"Use Hidden Power, Umbreon!" the Eeveelution complied. Small dark waves formed around the cat-like Pokemon, whose eyes were now glowing white, and unleashed their power onto Pikachu. The rat-like Pokemon hung onto the ground for dear life before throwing a Thunderbolt at Umbreon. Umbreon dodged narrowly.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash pointed at Umbreon. Pikachu charged its attack, running at Umbreon.

"Hmph!" Gary closed his eyes. Ash cocked his head. "Use Psychic!" Gary opened one eye to observe the battle. Umbreon stopped running from Pikachu. He stood stock still in the field, eyes closed. Pikachu ran into Umbreon, making a huge cloud of dust and electricity. Ash gasped. When the dust settled, Umbreon was still in the same position as before, but his eyes were open – and glowing bright blue. Pikachu was surrounded by a blue light, not unlike Mewtwo's Psychic attacks.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. Pikachu seemed to be in great pain, his eyes rolled back into his head, mouth wide open. Umbreon threw Pikachu across the field to Gary's side. Gary looked at the yellow Pokemon, his one open eye full of harsh concern. Pikachu got up, shaking slightly.

"You can do it, Pikachu!" yelled Ash. Pikachu nodded, and charged up another Volt Tackle.

6

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika… CHUUU!" cried the electric type. He ran full force at Gary's Umbreon, volts of electricity spinning off him as he went. Umbreon jumped over him, but his leg caught on one of the volts, sending him flying.

"No way!" Gary growled. He opened his other eye to see Umbreon spinning in mid-air. He suddenly grinned. "Use that to your advantage, Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball!" he called. Umbreon nodded. He shot dark balls of energy at Pikachu from the air, one after the other in quick succession. Pikachu dodged most of them, a few hitting the poor Pokemon.

"Get in the air, Pikachu!" Ash seemed to forget that Pikachu was not a flying type, nor did he have a springy tail, so Pikachu was a sitting duck on the ground. Eventually, Umbreon spiralled to the ground. There was a thick layer of dust surrounding the Pokemon's and trainer's feet, making them cough a little.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt along the ground!" Ash called. Pikachu complied, sending shockwaves along the grass. Umbreon took on the appearance of a spy jumping along lasers. He dodged one, but the next was too difficult, and the Eeveelution was caught smack-bang in the middle. Umbreon fell over, still jolting from electric currents, and fainted.

"We did it…" Ash said softly. Gary blinked in disbelief. Ash laughed loudly. "WE DID IT!" he ran up to Pikachu and hugged him for dear life. Pikachu laughed too, sparking from his cheeks.

"Good job, Umbreon." Gary stroked Umbreon's head and returned him. He straightened up. Ash turned towards the brunette. He bit his lip. _What now?_ He thought.

7

_This is my last story. Ashy-boy and I will never be together… so I write this with great sorrow. Tracey, keep your mitts off! _

_I waved the taxi goodbye as it went off into the sunset. I sighed. Ash really was never coming back. I missed his touch, his lips on mine. I wanted him back… but did I have the guts to run after that taxi and bring him back? Yes! _

_I ran as hard as I could, my breath showing in the frosty December air. The taxi was in sight – yes! I ran in front of it, making the driver slam on the brakes. He honked the horn angrily. I didn't care. I opened the back door in a huge gesture to find… nothing. It was a different taxi. My Ashy-boy really had gone. _

8

"What now?" Ash voiced his thought aloud.

"Nothing." Gary shrugged. He turned to leave, heart in his throat.

"Huh? So, what, no arrogant speech? No, 'Ash, you're a loser'?" Ash demanded. Gary turned back round. He smiled slightly.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" he asked quietly. Ash nodded. "Even if it might hurt you?"

"Yeah! I don't care anyhow, so just get on with it!" Ash growled. He squared his shoulders, ready for a barrage of insults. Gary stepped forward and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I love you, Ashy-boy." he whispered in Ash's ear. Ash's eyes widened to maximum level. Pikachu gave a little yelp, for he was caught between the two boys. Gary straightened up. "But, c'mon. Your Torterra seriously needs more training. And Buizel? Slow down! Using fast moves is great when you have to think on your feet, but in a battle like this, take your time! And Pikachu… well, Pikachu…" Gary mumbled. He seemed to have difficulty putting together an insult for the electric type. He laughed. "You're fine the way you are, buddy." He grinned. Pikachu smiled back.

"Gary?" Ash said softly.

"Yeah?" Gary replied.

"You're a real jerk, ya know that?" Ash grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D


	5. Sequel!

The sequel is here! XD

Dedicated to everyone who asked me to do one... which was pretty much all of you :P thank you for being so supportive of me and my story! :D

I don't own Pokemon. Damn. Nor do I own the characters. Double damn.

So, enjoy the VERY last part of 'Gary the Writer'!

1

_Ash trained so hard for the Pokemon League. Day and night, he ran to anywhere he could find high-leveled Pokemon to test his strength on, and beat them up until he was at least two levels up. I admire him – not just because he's cute, but because he's determined, and never gives up. And Tracey, if you're reading this – GET OUT OF MY ROOM!_

2

Gary walked away from his last battle with Ash. He felt a little light-headed, and started to slump forward while walking.

"Is that Gary Oak?"

"No way! It can't be! He just lost a battle!"

Gary turned round to glare at the fangirls, maybe even shout at them a little, but there was no-one there. He sighed, and half-ran, half-stumbled to the nearest Pokemon Centre.

"Back again, Mr Oak?" smiled the cheerful Nurse Joy.

"Yup. Please heal my Pokemon." Gary was too tired to be polite. She took his Pokeballs with a nod and placed them in a tray, moving them to the back room. Gary sat down on the same bench as before, wishing nothing had ever happened. But his eyes brightened – he'd told Ash he loved him! That was his goal, right? Gary smiled to himself, pleased that he'd finally done it.

3

"Where were you?" Angie screamed at Ash. He sighed and looked at Pikachu, who just shrugged. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, obviously not, since you'd have found me by now!" Ash quipped.

"That doesn't make sense!" Angie cried. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "The next time you go off somewhere, please... tell me first!" tears bubbled out of her face and ran down her cheeks. Ash took her in his arms – but this was weird. Angie usually made him feel happy, and he could always look to her for support. But after the battle with Gary, Angie seemed needy and angsty. Ash let his arms fall from Angie's slight frame.

"I'm going out." he said.

"Where to?" Angie demanded.

Ash said nothing, and went upstairs to change.

4

_A battle with Ash... now there was a fun way to spend an afternoon! I would always win, of course, and afterwards I'd go up to him and he'd look at me like I'd ruined his life. But he'd always forgive me. He'd say something like, "You jerk!" and then hold my hand to show he didn't really mean it. Or even, "I hate you!" and then kiss me. Yup, battling with Ash was a fun way to kill time – and I love killing time!_

5

"Did you find him?" the annoying Barry inquired.

"Yup." Gary smiled.

"... AND?" Barry stared at Gary.

"And I told him how I feel. And he was fine with it. And I want you to stop staring at me!" Gary glared at the young trainer, who just slurped his drink. He sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"Well, if I were you, I'd go up to him and force him to love me." Barry sighed, thinking of how awesome Paul was.

"Indeed..." Gary wasn't really listening. Luckily, neither was Barry, and both of them just sat there for w hile.

"Can I get you anything, boys?" the waitress giggled. Gary flashed her a smile, his charming looks getting the better of the waitress, who fainted in the presence of such beauty. Gary's fangirls were beside themselves, taking pictures manically.

"I understand how you turned gay..." Barry looked around at all the girls. Gary just nodded, slurping his drink.

6

The next day, Gary returned to Kanto with his head held high. He was welcomed back with open arms from his grandfather, and Delia broke into tears when she saw he wasn't with Ash. Gary didn't want to stay in the lovely family reunion – instead, he went into his room and wrote a few fanfictions, all the while smiling. Writing was easier when he knew what he was talking about!

7

_And so, with the sunset blazing across the sky, Ash turned to me and kissed me once more. _

_"I'll always love you, Gary!" he whimpered. _

_"I will too, Ashy-boy." I kissed his cheek, and he ran off towards the boat. The horn sounded across the dock, and the boat pulled into the bay. _

_"Don't forget me, Gary Oak!" Ash yelled, waving manically. I laughed, waving back._

_"Wouldn't dream of it, Ashy-boy!" _

8

The doorbell sounded, even though it was the middle of the night. Gary rose like a zombie from his bed, wishing that he could spend just five more minutes with it – but the doorbell sounded again, more persistantly. The researcher crawled down the stairs, looking through the small, frosted glass window on the door. He yawned and unlocked the door, resting his hand on the handle. Gary opened it. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, focusing on the patio.

"Hey, Gary."

Gary looked up to see a boy wearing an Official Pokemon League hat, blue trousers, blue and white jacket over a black top, and his Pikachu right by his side. Gary gasped. Ash smiled.

"Can I come in?" Ash shivered a little. Gary smiled, took off his dressing gown and draped it round Ash. Pikachu ran in ahead of his master.

"Hello Ash." Gary smiled. Ash smiled back, leaning forward slightly...

9

_The writing on the Cerulean sign,_

_The taunts and jeers and jives,_

_If only then I knew how we'd_

_be running for our lives._

_If you say how love's a battle,_

_I would gladly boast,_

_I'd battle through a million others,_

_To say I love you the most._

Pokemontwilight13

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! XD


End file.
